The Story of Water's Past
by WaterNinja134
Summary: The Water Ninja's past is revealed! Little nine year old Kara lost her family a year ago and was forced to survive in the woods on her own. Luckily, her new pet wolf is there to keep her company. But everything changes once she meets Sensei Wu who starts teaching her the way of the ninja. If you are going to read this story, you should read The Ninja of Water first.
1. Chapter 1

The Story of Water's Past

Like I said in the summary, you should read "The Ninja of Water" first because it will help you understand this story. This story is about how Kara became a ninja and a little challenge she overcame along the way.

Chapter 1: A Power I Never Knew I Had

Kara's P.O.V.

It had been a year since my parents and sisters were shot. I was now nine years old and had done well to survive on my own. I built a house in the woods between Ninjago City and the ocean side. It was right near a river, where I could wash my clothes and catch fish to eat, and about a 20 minute walk to the farm, where I could buy fruits and vegetables. My house had a bed, a chair, the basic stuff for cooking, baskets, a cooler, and a bed for my pet. To buy these things, I had gotten a job for this rich guy who owns several restaurants. Twice a week, I would go over to the restaurant before it opened and clean. It would take me about four hours but he paid me $200 every week. But every time I went over there, I had to leave my pet wolf home alone. Her name was Riley and I found her abandon in the streets of Ninjago City a couple months ago. She was still a pup and ran right up to me when I saw her. I was teaching her to hunt deer for us. One day, I went into the city to get some chicken for me and Riley and I saw someone getting bullied. Both boys were about nine years old, like me.

"What's the matter can't fight," a boy with orange hair and an annoying voice said.

"I-uh," the other boy said. He was wearing a black hoodie that looked like he painted a picture of his ribs on it with white paint. The orange haired boy pushed him down. I ran over there.

"Hey, leave him alone," I yelled.

"Or what," he said and pushed me back a few steps. I got angry.

"Or this," I said. I threw a punch but before I hit him, he moved out of the way. I tripped and accidentally hit the ground. After I hit it, the ground shook. When I opened my eyes, everything was torn apart. Cars were flipped over, the ground was cracked, pipes that carried water were cracked and letting water flow out, and trash cans were tipped over. The black hoodie boy was still on the ground. I help him to his feet.

"Are you okay," I asked him.

"I'm fine and next time, don't help," he said sternly. He started to walk away.

"Wait, what's your name," I asked. He turned around.

"I am Lloyd Garmadon, and one day you will fear the mention of my name," Lloyd said and walked away. He's a nice kid, just taught the wrong things, I thought to myself. I heard the cop cars and started running back toward the forest. When I reached my home, Riley was waiting for me. She ran up to me and licked my hand. Then she sniffed me and cocked her head.

"Sorry girl," I said. "Looks like we're eating fish tonight." Riley wagged her tail and ran over to her bed. She came back with a rabbit in her mouth.

"Did you catch this all by yourself," I asked. She pulled back her lips to pant and wagged her tail. "Good girl." Riley wagged her tail harder. I got a knife and skinned the rabbit, then got a pot filled with water, and put the rabbit meat in. I started a fire and put the pot on it. After about an hour, I took it off and scooped a lot in Riley's bowl. She deserved it. We both ate till we were full and the pot was still half full so I put the rest in a plastic container. Then, I put the container in the ice chest.

"Did you like it," I asked Riley. She barked happily and I smiled. "Let's go to bed and tomorrow we'll go to the farm and get some fruits and vegetables." Riley jumped in her bed, circled around a bit, then lied down. I changed into a gray t-shirt and sweatpants and climbed into my bed. I lied awake for hours thinking about what had happened today. Did I cause all of that to happen? No, I couldn't of; I'm not that strong. I'm barely strong enough to cut firewood. Let alone crack the hard asphalt. But, whenever I get mad, I just loose it. Maybe it was just an earthquake.

I don't know what time I fell asleep, but when I woke up it was morning and Riley was holding her leash in her mouth. I put on pink tank top and some jeans and brushed my hair. When I put my hair into a pony tail, I put a harness that can hold a basket onto Riley. Then, I attached the basket to her harness and we both left. During our walk, we had to cross a mountain that had a monastery on the top. Every time, I wondered what was in there. We finally got to the farm. I knocked on the door and Chase answered it. Chase was Joe's, the farmer, son.

"Dad, Kara's here," Chase yelled. Joe came to the door.

"If it isn't my best customer, Kara," he said.

"I'm here to buy some fruits and vegetables," I said.

"Of course," he said. "And I have something for Riley here." Joe pulled out a big chunk of beef and threw it to Riley. She gobbled it up right away.

"Thank you," I said.

"Not a problem. Now go out to the garden," Joe said. Riley and I walked to the back. The fruits I picked were strawberries, apples, and bananas. The vegetables I picked were potatoes, lettuce, and carrots. After I was done, I knocked on the back door. Joe came out and I showed him the basket.

"How much will it be," I asked.

"You can just keep them," Joe said.

"Thank you," I said. We both said goodbye and I put the basked back on Riley's harness. We started the walk back up the mountain. When we came near the monastery, I saw a little boy about the age of six crying under an oak tree. I came up to him.

"What's the matter," I asked him.

"My frisbee went- sniff- over the wall and I can't get it," he said. I felt bad for the little boy.

"I'll get it for you," I said. "Riley, stay here, okay." Riley barked to show she understood and I climbed a tree next to the wall. I jumped down on the other side and saw the monastery. It was big and it had this obstacle course thing. I saw the Frisbee and when I picked it up, something else caught my eye. It was a table with four weapons on it. There were nunchucks, shuriken, a scythe, and a sword. But these weapons were no ordinary weapons. They were golden. I picked up the sword and held it in my hand. They must be worth a fortune. I wasn't going to steal them, though, that would be wrong. And besides, they belonged to someone. I admired its beauty some more when I heard a voice.

"Put that weapon down." I turned to where the voice came from. There was an old man with a white beard standing there. He had a cane and was wearing a white kimono and a tan, straw hat. I look at his eyes and I saw him. I saw the real him.

"I said to put that weapon down," he said again sternly. I panicked and threw the sword at him. He dodged it, but the second it left my hand, I grabbed the Frisbee and the keys, and opened the door.

"NINJA GO," the man yelled. He turned into this tornado thing and knocked me against a wooden pole that was a part of the obstacle course. My arm got cut and it was bleeding. I clutched my arm. The man came toward me as the tornado thing but I dodged him and ran out of the monastery. When I was a couple yards away, I looked back. The man was just standing there with not one foot outside the monastery. He closed the door and locked it. Why didn't he come after me? I shook my head and went back to the boy.

"Thank you," he said when I handed him the Frisbee. The boy skipped away as happy as can be.

"Let's get back home girl," I called to Riley. She ran to catch up with me and we went home. We reached home and I took the basket and harness off of Riley. I placed the fruits and vegetables in the ice chest. Every time I moved my arm, it stung worse than a scorpion sting. I should probably go to the caring center in the city so my cut won't get infected. And it's free so that's the more reason to go. I'll feed Riley before I go.

"Okay, Riley, I'm going to the city to take care of my arm. I'll be back in little bit." I got some of the rabbit meat and put it in her bowl. I left and went to the Ninjago City Care Center. I wrote my name on the clipboard and waited my turn. When There were only two people in front of me. When the lady called me, I went into the room she was in and I sat down on the examination bed.

"So, why are you here today," she asked. I moved my hand from my cut. "Oh dear, that's a big one. How did it happen?"

"Oh, I." I couldn't tell her what had actually happened. "I fell of a tree," I lied. She cleaned my cut, and then wrapped a bandage around it. I thanked her and then went back to my house. Night had come when I got home and Riley was asleep in her bed. I checked the clock and it was only 8 o'clock. Thunder boomed from outside and Riley burst awake. She looked at me and curved her lips into a smile. I changed into my swimsuit and we both ran outside and sat close to the river. Every time there's a lightning storm, me and Riley sit outside and watch the lightning hit the water. A lightning bolt hit the water. When the water splashed everywhere, the lightning traveled through it, making it light up. I jumped into the water. Lightning kept on hitting the water while I was in it and it made me feel so energized. Eventually, we went inside and went to sleep. Again, I couldn't sleep because I was thinking about what happened. When I looked into that old man's eyes, I saw something. I saw that he was scared and sad. Maybe I should go back and try to figure that out. Even though he hurt me, I can't just walk away from this.

The Next Day

I woke up early because it was Saturday. Saturdays are the day that I go and clean the restaurant. Riley was still asleep so I went over to the restaurant after I got ready. I swept, mopped, wash the dishes, cleaned the tables, and took out the trash. When I was finish, I went back to my house and changed into clean clothes. I put Riley's collar and leash on and packed some strawberries for our hike. It was about 2 when we left. We walked up the mountain and saw the monastery. I climbed up the tree to see. When I peered over the side of the wall, I saw the old man. He was examining the four weapons I saw earlier. The man huffed and went over to this dragon statue. He flipped it back, pushed a button, and the obstacle course disappeared. I climbed down the tree and went in front of the door. I hesitated at first, but then knocked on the door. The man only opened it a crack to see who was outside. Then, he slammed the door.

"Okay, that was rude," I said to myself. I knocked again and he opened it all the way. He just looked at me and I looked at him.

"Is there anything you want," the man asked. I looked at him.

"Something happened to you," I said. He just looked at me. "Something that you won't forget." He pulled me inside and then closed and locked the door.

"Just exactly what do you know about me," the man asked. He grabbed the scythe and came up to me. I wasn't afraid of him.

"I know a lot about you," I told him. He put the scythe to my throat.

"How much do you know," he asked in a threatening way and pushed the scythe closer to my throat. It was like I couldn't control myself for a second. I swiftly moved my hands to the handle of the scythe and grabbed it out of the man's hand. I threw the scythe to the ground and it made a loud bang.

"ARROOOOOOOO," Riley howled and scratched at the door. I ran over to the door and let Riley in. She put her front paws on my chest and licked my face. I laughed and lowered her to the ground. I looked over at the man and he was backed against the wall. I went over to him.

"Look, I know that your brother was bitten by the first serpentine and turned evil. You did what you had to," I said. "I should go." He stood in front of the door.

"I need you to stay," he said. "You have the potential to be the greatest ninja Ninjago has seen."

"I'm only staying because you're alone and because of… you know."

I'm done with the first chapter. Make sure to read and review. If you didn't know, Kara met Lloyd when he was in Darkly's and the orange haired boy was Gene

~WaterNinja134 will be right back.


	2. Chapter 2: Controlling My Powers

Chapter 2: Controlling My Power

Kara's P.O.V.

The man's name was Wu, but he told me to call him Sensei. I had been here for two days and every time I tried to go back to my home to get my things, Sensei wouldn't let me. And the key to the door was in his room. Riley was starting to get mad. Every time Sensei came outside, Riley would growl. I would tell her not to, but she won't listen. I wanted to go back and get my things so I would have to sneak out at night.

"You need to control the energy inside of you," Sensei said. I was starting to lose it. I couldn't control it. I lost it and punched the wall. It cracked and I fell to the ground.

"Maybe we should continue tomorrow," Sensei said and walked into his room. A few hours had passed and night had come and I was ready to get out.

"Are you ready," I asked Riley in a whisper. She softly whimpered in agreement.  
"I'll go get the key." I slowly opened the door to Sensei's room. He was asleep. I slowly crept over to the dresser and picked up the key. But I saw something else. It was a picture. There was Sensei when he was younger and his brother. But who was that girl in the middle? I picked up the picture and felt dizzy. I fell to the ground. I saw the monastery and a little boy about six playing with his brother. They were the best of friends. I saw their mother walk out the door. The two brothers waited for her to come back. Three hours passed and they got worried so they went to tell their father. The father went out and came back after a couple of minutes. He knelt down to the boys and told them something. Both boys started to cry. Everything went black then I saw those boys again. They were fighting with swords and one of the brothers lost it and it went over the wall. The other boy climbed over the wall. He saw the sword and reached for it but then a snake bit him. He fell to the ground. I came back to reality. Riley was waiting outside the open door. I got up and opened the door.

"No wonder he didn't come after me the first time," I said. "He was afraid of leaving. His whole life he never left there." I arrived at my house and packed all my things in a basket and Riley carried it. While Riley and I were walking back, something shot past me and cut me. I fell to my knees. It shot past and cut me again. It was stinging so bad. The thing that cut me coiled around me. From what it felt like, it was a snake. I saw its glowing, purple eyes. It was that snake that bit Sensei's brother. It squeezed me tighter and tighter. I looked around as I was slowly blacking out. I didn't see Riley but I heard howling. Everything went black.

I woke up in the monastery, but I didn't know how I got here. Riley was right next to me. I saw Sensei and he was wrapping a bandage around my arm. I tried to move my arm, but it only twitched.

"Trying to move will just make it hurt more," Sensei said.

"What happened," I asked. I barely had enough energy to talk.

"Your dog," he started.

"She's a wolf," I said.

"Your wolf came in here howling and it woke me up. I saw the door open and ran out. I saw the Great Devourer wrapped around you so I fought it off and brought you back here."

"What's the Great Devourer?"

"It's the snake that turned my brother evil. By the way, where were you going?"

"I was going to get some of my things and bring them back here."

"You could've been killed, you know."

"Yeah, but you can't be afraid of what's coming. You just need to accept it." I felt drowsy and I was falling asleep. Sensei left me alone to sleep. I felt calm and peaceful. Riley licked my hand and then she lied down on the ground. Maybe now I could control my powers. I fell asleep. When I woke up, it was seven o'clock. I tried moving my legs and it worked. It was a little hard to move but I did it. I walked outside with Riley following, and saw the obstacle course up. I decided to try it so I went and changed into black leggings and a baby blue t-shirt. I came back out and pressed a switch to start it. I jumped on and a cardboard cutout with its leg sticking out hit me right off. It hurt my chest. Riley came over and licked my face. I shook my head and jumped back on. Again, I got knocked off by the same thing. Once more, I got on and finally got past it, but then I tripped and fell off. My arm and leg started to sting really bad.

"You should not have been doing that," Sensei said. I didn't hear him and it scared me when he said that.

"I know, but," I started saying but was interrupted by a loud bang. I smiled and Riley barked.

"What was that," Sensei asked.

"Fireworks," I cheered. I climbed up to the monastery roof and lifted Riley up. Sensei climbed up to watch. Another firework went off. It exploded in the air in the color of blue. The next one exploded in the colors of red and green. I guess this year they didn't have a lot of fireworks because they stopped coming. Something was wrong, though. Today was the day Ninjago City was founded. They don't usually just set off three fireworks. Riley and I jumped off the roof.

"I think something is wrong," I said to Sensei. "I think I should go check it out."

"Why would something be wrong," Sensei asked.

"I don't know, but I need to see," I said.

"Then I'll come with you," Sensei said. I nodded.

"Riley, stay here and guard the monastery." Riley barked and sat near the door. Sensei and I ran down the mountain and toward the city. When we came near the entrance, I saw it was blocked off by fallen trees. Those trees didn't fall by themselves. Someone cut them down. I started climbing over them.

"I'll find another way in," Sensei said and ran the other way. I continue climbing until I was at the top. I saw all the explosive parts of the fireworks connected to each other. It was like a bomb. All the people who were running the fireworks were tied up with tape over their mouths. I jumped off the fallen trees and ran down the alley-way like entrance. I looked around each corner. Someone was moving the bomb toward the center of the city. It was that boy with the annoying voice and Lloyd.

"So Gene, we're going to destroy the city with these fireworks," Lloyd said. So that was the boy's name. Gene.

"That sounds so evil," Gene said. I snuck around the machine so no one would see me. I guess I didn't do a very good job.

"Someone is trying to release the prisoners," Lloyd yelled.

"Stop her," Gene commanded. I started running down the street with some boys trying to catch me. They were throwing smoke balls and dodge balls at me. I swiftly ran down an alley so those boys wouldn't see me. They ran past where I was and I grabbed a trash can lid. I walked back to where everyone was being held captive, hiding myself as I went. When I arrived, something was different: they had captured Sensei.

"Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon, must I teach you whose side you should be on," Sensei said.

"I already know what side I'm on, uncle," Lloyd said. Wait, if Sensei is Lloyd's uncle, then that means….. Sensei's brother has a son! Well, there's a lot of them and one of me so I probably won't win. Oh well, if you can't beat them, join them.

"Hey Lloyd," I yelled.

"What! How did you escape," Lloyd asked in a panicked voice.

"The only thing that matters is that I have an idea on how we can control Ninjago," I said. I went over and whispered something in his ear.

"Perfect," Lloyd said. The other boys pushed the giant bomb toward the middle of the city. Sensei looked at me and I smiled evilly at him.

"Goodbye," I said. When we were at the middle of the city, Gene was about to light the bomb.

"Wait, what if we let your uncle see this Lloyd," I said.

"Good idea," Lloyd said. Someone went and got Sensei. Gene was about to light the bomb when I kicked him over. He looked at me like he couldn't believe what I just did.

"Aww, what's the matter? Can't fight," I said. Lloyd tried to grab me, but I kicked him down, too. I ran over to Sensei and untied him.

"You go untie the others and I'll hold these boys off," I said. Sensei ran off. I picked up a garbage can lid in case they threw more things at me. The spit spitballs at me but I blocked them with the can.

"Throw the dodge balls," Lloyd commanded. I dropped the garbage can lid and caught every dodge ball that came at me. I threw them back, hitting a lot of boys.

"Retreat," Gene yelled. After they left, I ran back to the monastery to wait for Sensei.

Keep in mind that Kara is only nine years old and that Garmadon has already been banished to the underworld. What will happen next time on "The Story of Water's Past?" Stay tuned to find out.

~WaterNinja134 will be right back!


	3. Chapter 3: The Only Water Ninja

**Chapter 3: The Only Water Ninja**

I hugged Riley as I waited for Sensei. I was scared to death now. I felt like those boys were looking for me. Riley could tell I was scared so she licked my cheek. I petted her head and saw the door creek open. I told Riley to stay and then I hid at the side of the monastery. I heard the door open and then close so I peered around the corner. It was just Sensei so I came out. He saw me.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded. Riley barked and ran up to me with her tennis ball. I took it from her mouth and threw it at the wall. It bounced off the ground and Riley jumped up and caught it in her mouth. She brought it back over to me but I didn't feel like throwing it.

"I'm sorry Riley. I'm just not in the mood," I said. Riley set the ball down and whimpered. Riley followed me to my room and I went to sleep. Tomorrow, I was going to start training to learn spinjitzu. I don't remember what time I fell asleep but I woke up to the sound of chirping birds.

I didn't see any sunrays or even the blue sky. Clouds hung in the sky and it was humid outside. I slipped on a jacket over my dark blue tank top covering the top part of my dark blue jeans and put on my old tennis shoes. Riley lifted her head when she saw me and barked. I ran over and petted her.

"Want to go for a walk?" I asked. Riley barked and jumped around in a circle. I quietly opened the door and me and Riley slipped outside. I shut the door and we went running down the mountain. The rain had started by the time we were halfway down. I was going to go to the village below and get some things. The rain was pounding by the time we got to the village so it was a good thing I brought my umbrella. Riley kept on trying to bite the raindrops as they fell and I laughed.

"C'mon Riley," I called. Riley skipped back over to me and we continued to walk through the city. We passed by many shops: the candy store, the drug store, the grocery store, and this place that sells tea. I finally stopped at a fortune telling shop and told Riley to wait outside. I stepped in and saw a man wearing this genie outfit like on TV.

"Come in, sit down," he welcomed me. "I am Mandran the all-seeing fortune teller."

"Hello," I said. "I'd like to have my fortune red."

"Of course, of course," Mandran said. He pulled a cloth off this see through glass sphere and told me to put my hand on top of it. The ball swirled with an aqua blue color. He looked at it with great care and I don't think he was faking it like all of them. After a few seconds, it flashed yellow and then the color died. I didn't know what happened. Mandran got up and went to the back of the room which was blocked off by a curtain. A few minutes later, he came back with a scroll.

"What's that?" I asked. He handed the scroll to me.

"Hurry home," Mandran said. "You must get home and stay there. Don't come out unless you are with someone who can defend you." Mandran disappeared behind the curtain. I didn't really take him seriously so I just stuffed the scroll in my jacket and went back outside. I was going to go back to the monastery but I got some candy first. Riley just started growling all of a sudden. I looked toward the direction she was facing. Trees were fallen in the walkway and I heard a hissing noise. I ran and jumped over the trees with Riley following right behind me. The hissing sound started to fade but I only ran faster. We arrived at the monastery and I tried the doors but they were locked. Riley barked and scratched the door while I pounded on it. I looked over toward the tree and started to climb. Riley whimpered and tried to jump up.

"Go to the door and I'll let you in!" I shouted over the screaming winds. Riley barked and I jumped over the wall. I saw the key on hanging on the opposite wall. I ran and grabbed it but the hissing sound came back. Riley howled in pain and I opened the door as fast as I could. I saw the Great Devourer bigger than ever and it was biting Riley. I ran over to the tree and broke off a branch. Then I used the branch to hit the snake. It hissed and back away. I threw the branch and then pulled Riley inside the monastery. Her front left leg was bleeding really badly. I ran over to the door, slammed it shut, and locked it. Tears were forming in my eyes and I felt my body shaking. Riley was whimpering and I had to find a way to help her. I ran inside my room and pulled out a towel. Then I wet it in the sink and ran back outside. It was pouring but I ran over to Riley, who was lying on the ground, and pushed the towel gently against her leg. I ran back inside and searched my things and found the bandage I had. I got some scissors and went over to Riley. I wrapped some around her leg once the bleeding had stopped. I was a bit calmer now but I had to get Riley inside. I slowly placed my arms under her side, careful not to touch her leg, and picked her up gently. I went into my room and cleared a spot on the floor for her. Then I used my foot to spread out a blanket and placed Riley on top of it. She wasn't whimpering anymore but I knew her leg still hurt. I put all the things I had thrown on the floor in panic back in my small droors. Then I folded my cloths and put them in the big droors. I moved Riley carefully to the foot of my bed. I dried Riley with some towels and then wrapped her with blankets so she stayed warm.

"Don't worry, you'll be better in no time," I said. I opened the sliding door to look outside. It was still pouring and then I remembered Sensei. I looked through the whole building and didn't find him. Then I heard a pound on the door. I didn't go to answer it.

"Kara, are you there?" Sensei shouted. I ran right over to open the door. Sensei burst in and closed the door behind him. "Are you okay?" I nodded my head.

"I was just in the city below but then something scary and weird happened," I said. We went into the kitchen and I told Sensei everything that had happened. The fortune teller, the Great Devourer, everything.

"You were lucky that Riley wasn't taken," Sensei said. I looked down at the floor. "I must teach you to be a ninja. That way, you can defend yourself in a situation like that." I smiled and then looked at the clock. Both hands pointed to the twelve. It was lunch time and I was starving. Riley limped into the room and whimpered.

"Riley, you shouldn't be walking," I said. I ran over and picked her. I carried her to the room and put her back on the blanket. "I'll get you something to eat." I went back to the kitchen when Sensei wasn't there. I opened the fridge and got some chicken then warmed it up in the microwave. I took it out and gave it to Riley back in my room. Riley whimpered again.

"What's wrong, it's chicken," I said. She whined and then pointed her head to my jacket. She tried to get up but I stopped her. I went over and brought my jacket to her. She used her mouth to take something out. It was the scroll. She gently placed the scroll in my hand and whimpered. I sat on my bed and opened it to read.

**The balance between good and evil must remain equal in order for the Great Devourer to never become stronger. If evil becomes stronger than good, no one will be safe and things will become evil or worse. There is a way to stop this though. The one and only Water Ninja is destined to defeat the Great Devourer. **

**The power of earth, ice, fire, and lightning is inside the Water Ninja. With those powers and the power of water, the Water Ninja can be rid of the Great Devourer once and for all.**

I stopped reading and out the scroll and put it away in my droor after Sensei called me. I told Riley to stay and walked outside. The only thing that was up were the punching bags that spin. He told me to hit it so I did. He told me to keep on hitting and kicking it. I punched it three times then spun around and kicked the side with my foot. It started to spin and my eyes followed both punching bags as they kept going around. I lost sight of one as I punched the other and it swung around and knocked me down. I huffed when I fell over. Sensei looked down at me.

"When you took your eyes off one, it attacked," Sensei said. "Enemies are just waiting for you to lose your focus so they can attack. You must learn to keep an eye on all enemies. Try again." I got to my feet and the bags started spinning. I looked at both of them as they spun faster and faster. I punched and ducked as they came. One almost hit me but I jumped out of the way. I did this for about half an hour before something happened. I kicked the bag and then saw everything go in slow motion. One bag neared me and I kicked it really hard. It fell off the wooden pole as the other one neared me. I punched it with all my strength and that one fell off too. Everything went back to normal speed and I breathed heavily after what had just happened. Sensei laughed.

"That's enough training for today. Now clean up," Sensei said and walked into the monastery. I got a drink of water and then somehow got the punching bags back up. I went back to my room after getting something to eat. Riley had finished her chicken and was asleep. I got the scroll back out and red some more in my bed.

**You might be wondering who the Water Ninja is. Just look in a mirror to find out. You are the Water Ninja Kara. You have been chosen to defeat the Great Devourer. You may only be nine, but you have strong powers. The first thing you need to do for training is wait for another rainfall. Then waited in a high place with a metal object. Feel the electricity inside you and harness it.**

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I've been working on my other stories.**

**~WaterNinja134 will be right back!**


End file.
